I Wouldn't Trade it for Anything
by XxAnarchyStockingFangirlxX
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Ragamuffin thinks back to the days of being the infamous vampire scourge. But now he realizes he wouldn't trade his current life for anything. Rated T for brief language. Implied Ragamuffin x Lenore


_**A/n: **__Just a cute/quick little one-shot I thought of yesterday in class instead of doing math. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Lenore and Ragamuffin belong to Roman Dirge and not me. I do own Raven though._

_I used to be such a badass. I was the infamous __**Ragamuffin, the Eternal Vampire Scourge**__! I once struck fear into the lives of townspeople. Their fear gave me energy and satisfaction. Whenever I heard screaming, I grinned at that. Nothing like terrifying the lights out of people. Often times when I was bored but not in the mood to feed, I would often fly down and hover in front of people and say "Boo" or something like that. Their faces were priceless. My laughter intensified when I saw them running away, most likely pissing themselves._

_And, ah, yes, the meals were delightful. Nothing like hunting people as if I were a lion and they were mere does. Heh, I called myself a lion. I like that! ANYWAY! It was so much fun to strike a kill and then devour their innards. Yeah, there was a meal or two that I wasn't particularly fond of, but I still enjoyed hunting them overall. Hey, humans taste good to us vampires! Don't judge me! _

_But my fun times of being a vampire were soon brought to an abrupt end when I chose to feed on a random woman outside of a restaurant. That was a big mistake, or maybe it was bad timing. I don't know. Yeah, probably bad timing...anyway, I looked up to the sound of screaming and found a woman glaring at me with hatred for having just devoured her sister. Yeah, I kinda felt bad (for a second or two), but honestly! I was beyond hungry and I needed another meal! Geez. Anyway, when her glowing orbs hit me, it hurt. Of course I picked myself up after I fell backwards onto the concrete, but I pointed out to the apparent witch that I was immortal and she couldn't kill me._

_When she said "I wasn't trying to kill you," my suspicion rose up. Then what was that for? To stun me, er-? I soon got my answer as my chest ripped open and needles came out. And shit did that hurt! Even more so when those damn needles transformed me from a savage vampire killer...into a freakin' plushie doll. I was still alive, of course, I just couldn't move or talk or anything..._

_Thankfully I was found instead of being left on the streets. A little blonde girl thought I was just a cute little dolly and she picked me up and took me home. But I guess when she died, her parents decided to throw me into the toy chest in the attack. Eww, it smelled like mothballs in there. Could you imagine smelling that for a hundred years? Go on, I dare you!_

_And then came my little blonde hero. She looked just like she did a hundred years ago except now with a crazy eye, her hair looked more like straw, and she was obviously a living dead girl. And I'm not talking about that song by Rob Zombie! Anyway, she decided to fix me up after she saw a tear in my arm, and, being clumsy as she was, pricked herself and her blood reawakened me, even though just as a walking, talking, toy. Yeah, I was disappointed, but hey, shit happens. _

_So I became Lenore's guardian. I looked out for her constantly. It was a real reward, but at times it was exhausting and beyond frustrating. But I knew she was my best friend. I had to look out for her. Well, actually, I __wanted __to, but you get the picture. And then she died again, then escaped Heck (because it apparently smells like Fritos), and we were reunited. And we became friends with the bucket-headed demon named Pooty. _

_I was glad Pooty was able to turn me back into my original vampire self, even if it was only for a few hours. Well, it's fun when it lasts, but oh well. He was probably able to make me a vampire again permanently, but I understood that even just a few hours would drain Pooty, so I never bothered to ask him. _

_Yeah, I'll hate to admit it, but Lenore has definitely made me become soft. I was a savage killer, but after being her friend for so long, Lenore broke me from that. Sure, I still get cravings to kill, but it's not as bad as it was. Lenore turned me into a freakin' softie! Well, she's worth it. But still! I miss the good old days! I miss-_

"Daddy?"

I snap out of my thoughts and look at the source of the voice. I look down at a little girl of about six with black hair, pale skin, vampire fangs, and...Lenore's eyes. I smile at my little daughter Raven. She's clutching her teddy bear close to her chest and she's rubbing her eyes sleepily. I chuckle as I pick her up and put her in my lap.

"What's wrong, Raven?" I ask her, kissing the top of her head. She strokes her pigtails for a brief second and then looks up at me with sleepy eyes.

"Daddy, I couldn't get to sleep," Raven replies sleepily, pouting at me. I smile at her. Her eyes twinkle as she looks at me again. "Could you read me a story to help me go back to sleep?"

I bite my lip. _'No, Ragamuffin! Don't do it! You. Are. A. Badass! Badasses don't read bedtime stories!' _I sigh, defeated. "Okay, I'll read you a story."

I stand up and carry Raven with me. She bounces in my arms giddily and giggles. "Read me 'The Raven!'" she says. "Read me 'The Raven!'"

I sigh at my daughter's energy. She had to have gotten that from her mother. I look at her, annoyed. "Okay, okay, I'll read you the freakin' 'Raven.'"

I put her down in her bed and tuck her under the covers. She doesn't sleep in a coffin because she's claustrophobic...heh, ironic for a vampire, right? Anyway, I glance at her and smile as I see her settle into bed, trying to blend in to her plushies (and failing). I chuckle and shake my head as I make my way over to the bookshelf. My finger trails across books of _Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Twilight _(Don't ask me _how _she likes that garbage), _The Shining, Goosebumps, _and _Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark. _

Finally, I find the book that I was looking for her. I pull out the book _The Raven (and other stories by Edgar Allan Poe). _I open it up to the first poem, which was _The Raven, _and come over to Raven's bed and sit beside her. She snuggled up next to me and put her thumb in her mouth and looked at the pictures in the book. I smile as I start reading. "_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary..._"

_Yeah, I used to be a badass. Then after Pooty was able to make me a vampire again permanently, and Lenore was given the chance to *ahem* mature (but still stay dead), I was finally able to act upon my real feelings for her. Let's say that her and we fell in love. Yes, the once badass vampire fell in love and got married to that little (not so little anymore) Lenore. And then Lenore gave birth to our little Raven. She's a miracle. As I said, I miss being the amazingly epic vampire scourge._

I finish reading the poem to Raven and I look down at her, sound asleep. I chuckle and quietly slip out of the bed and kissing her forehead. I pull the covers to her chin and then put her book away and turn out her light and close her curtain so the sun wouldn't harm her. As I look at her, I can't stop smiling.

"Ragamuffin?" Lenore calls from our bedroom.

"I'm coming, Lenore," I reply. I smile even more.

I glance at Raven one last time then shut the door and head to go to bed with Lenore.

_I miss my old life, but after everything, I realize that I wouldn't trade this new life for anything. _


End file.
